homeworldfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Homeworld
Homeworld (englisch für Heimatwelt, auch kurz HW1 genannt) ist die Bezeichnung eines am 28.9.1999 erstveröffentlichten Echtzeitstrategiespiels, welches wohl hauptsächlich von Relic Entertainment entwickelt und von Sierra Entertainment vertrieben wurde. Es ist das erste Echtzeitstrategiespiel dessen Handlung ausschließlich im Weltraum spielt und zudem volle Bewegungsfreiheit in alle drei Raumrichtungen (3D) bot. Das Spiel spannt sozusagen – auch mit seinen (im Folgenden kurz genannten) Nachfolgern – das auch sogenannte Homeworld-Universum auf. Im Jahr 2013 wurde es – zusammen mit Homeworld 2 – überarbeitet, diese Ausgabe Homeworld Remastered Collection genannt und am 25.2.2015 wiederveröffentlicht. Geschichte Im ersten Heimatweltkrieg'der erste Heimatweltkrieg wurde im ersten ''Homeworld-Spiel behandelt mußten sich die Kushan gegen die Taiidan behaupten. Im '''zweiten und bisher letzten Heimatweltkrieg'der zweite Heimatweltkrieg wurde in ''Homeworld 2 behandelt mußten sich die – ehemals Kushan genannten – Hiigaraner gegen die Vaygr behaupten. Nachfolger Homeworld war gewissermaßen der erste Teil einer Spielereihe, welcher am 15.9.2000 erst durch ''Homeworld – Cataclysm, dann am 16.9.2003 durch '''''Homeworld 2 und schließlich am 20.1.2016 durch das geschichtlich vor HW1 angelegte Homeworld – Deserts of Kharak ergänzt wurde. Zudem wurde bekannt, daß die Entwicklung zu Homeworld 3 begonnen wurde, welches voraussichtlich 2022 veröffentlicht werden soll. Am 26.9.2003 wurde wohl – im Zusammenhang mit der Veröffentlichung von Homeworld 2 – der auch sogenannte Quellkode (also die englischsprachig-menschenlesbare Urspungsschrift) für Homeworld (1) freigegeben, um – wie die Entwickler wohl schrieben – ihrer Fangemeinde etwas zurückzugeben und wohl auch (um) den Unternehmergeist zu wecken, das Spiel (wenigstens) auch auf andere Betriebssysteme (oder Plattformen) (als nur Windows) zu übertragen. Dies führte wohl dazu, daß das Spiel mit Hilfe der auch sogenannten [[Wikipedia:de:Simple DirectMedia Layer|einfachen DirectMedia-Schicht]] auch auf zuvor „nicht unterstützte Plattformen, wie z. B. auf Linux …“, übertragen wurde.Wikipedia:de:Homeworld#Homeworld SDL (mit letzter Änderung am 17.4.2019)Homeworld Source Code Released (englisch) – Inside Mac Games, am 8.10.2003 Siehe auch * Wikipedia:de:Homeworld * Wikipedia:de:Homeworld 2 * [//www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3CRwms3LhU Homeworld Remastered - Was ist wirklich neu im HD-Remake? (Gameplay)] – frei auf YouTube veröffentlicht, am 13.2.2015; u.a. (zur überarbeiteten HW1-Vorab-Ausgabe, jedenfalls bis dahin) auch mit „… nur in der englischen Sprachfassung …“ (die Erstveröffentlichung 2000 wurde im Gegensatz dazu auch mit deutscher Sprachausgabe veröffentlicht) und (später) auch mit kurzer Erklärung zum sogenannten Sensor-Manager * Homeworld Remastered Collection: Complete Soundtrack [HD] – frei auf YouTube veröffentlicht, am 9.4.2015; Gesamtlänge: rund dreieinhalb Stunden * Homeworld Soundtrack (Full) – Hintergrundmukke (zum Spiel) sowie u.a. Kampfgeräusche, frei auf YouTube veröffentlicht, am 22.9.2013; Gesamtlänge: rund 1,75 Stunden * Turanic Battle Music / Homeworld Soundtrack – ursprünglich (1999) von Paul Ruskay , frei auf YouTube veröffentlicht, am 19.4.2009; erstes Stück (von 13), Länge: rund vier Minuten ; siehe (zu diesem Mukke- oder auch Musik''stück) ggf. auch unter turanische Freibeuter (oder vorerst noch, nur auf Englisch, unter ''en:Turanic Raiders) ** Kharak System – Stück 10 , wohl auch an die Mukke zu Blade Runner angelehnt oder (zufällig) dazu ähnlich, siehe zudem auch das Tannhäuser Toren:Tenhauser Gate – im englischsprachigen Schwesterwiki (welches wohl erstmals 1982 in Blade Runner genannt wurdeWikipedia:de:Tannhäuser Tor) und (zum Namen des Stücks) ggf. unter Kharak-Systemen:Kharak System – im englischsprachigen Schwesterwiki Belege und Anmerkungen: Homeworld – Wikipedia ; u.a. mit „Homeworld was the first fully three-dimensional RTS game to be released.“, also englisch für: „''Homeworld'' war das erste voll dreidimensionale RTS-Spiel.“ Homeworld Remastered Collection – Seitenabschnitt in der Wikipedia Homeworld 2 wird – zur leichteren Abgrenzung zum ursprünglich zuerst veröffentlichten Teil (Homeworld, kurz HW1) – auch kurz HW2 genannt; zudem werden ggf. die Zusätze Classic oder Remastered angeführt, jenachdem ob es sich um die erste/ursprüngliche/''klassische'' oder um die überarbeitete Ausgabe handelt, siehe auch [Remastered Collection|Wikipedia: [… Homeworld Remastered Collection ]] Kategorie:Spiel en:Homeworld ru:Homeworld